onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Dacquoise
|affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirate Officer; Minister of Jam |residence = Jam Island |age = 32 |jva = Yoshihisa Kawahara }} Charlotte Dacquoise is the 24th son and 41st child of the Charlotte Family and an officer of the Big Mom Pirates. He also serves as Totto Land's , governing over Jam Island. Appearance Dacquoise is an average-sized, tan-skinned man with a square-shaped face. His black hair is gathered into short dreads on top that stick up. On his face, he wears a small pair of red sunglasses and is seen with a cigarette in his mouth. He wears a dark blue, double-breasted suit over a pink collared shirt and tie, as well as dark blue pants. He also possesses very large purple bat-like wings on his back. Personality As a member of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates, Dacquoise is loyal to his family and crew to the point that he participated in the plot to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family and helped attack their enemies at the wedding. He seems to be somewhat coarse and blunt, as shown when he reacted to Bege calling out to his allies during the wedding invasion. Abilities and Powers As the Minister of Jam, Dacquoise has authority over Jam Island, an as an officer of the Big Mom Pirates, he has authority over lower-ranking members of his crew. Dacquoise possesses a strong will, being able to withstand a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remain conscious from her loud scream. Physical Abilities Dacquoise has decent physical strength as he was able to block an electrical kick from Vinsmoke Niji, a powerful superhuman fighter who had his Raid Suit on. Weapons For use in assassinating the Vinsmoke Family, he and other members of the Big Mom Pirates were given Walkers. History Whole Cake Island Arc Dacquoise was present at Mont-d'Or's meeting regarding the Sanji Retrieval Team's status on Whole Cake Island. The next day, Dacquoise attended the tea party and wedding between Sanji and Charlotte Pudding, where he took part in Big Mom's plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. When Charlotte Perospero trapped the Vinsmoke Family with candy, Dacquoise and other members of the Big Mom Pirates held them at gunpoint. However, Big Mom's scream incapacitated them, allowing the Straw Hats to free the Vinsmokes. After the Big Mom Pirates stood up, he joined the siege on Bege's fortress body. After the Vinsmokes exited the fortress to provide the alliance with cover, he confronted Vinsmoke Niji, and then witnessed Charlotte Katakuri blocking Caesar's escape. As the Whole Cake Chateau toppled as a result of the Tamatebako explosion, Dacquoise lost his balance and fell with it, but he was rescued swiftly by Streusen. Major Battles *Dacquoise vs. Vinsmoke Niji Filler Battles *Dacquoise, Charlotte Kato, and Zuccotto vs. Vinsmoke Ichiji Trivia *''Dacquoise'' is the name of a French dessert cake, fitting with the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Dacquoise ru:Шарлотта Дакуаз fr:Charlotte Dacquoise es:Dacquoise it:Charlotte Dacquoise pl:Charlotte Dacquoise Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Whole Cake Chateau Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Charlotte Family Category:Totto Land Ministers